Moon Ties
by SiriusBlackfan5405
Summary: A story showing the life and troubles of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin through a person they had both befriended at sometime in their life. SiriusRemus in later chapters. In earlier chapters, there is also some SiriusOC, and RemusOC
1. Chapter 1

A howl of frustration came from the large black dog. Said dog was sitting in the back yard of a flat, with yellow and red flower gardens. Of course, the dog could not see the flowers for he, as all dogs, was color-blind. Behind the dog walked up a fairly large hippogriff. The dog and hippogriff were locked inside this yard and had no chance of escape. The animal had been using the yard as a shortcut and the tall gates had magically closed.

This dog was on an important mission; he needed to find out where he was, and more importantly, how to escape. As the dog surveyed his enclosure, he failed to notice that his captor had walked out the backdoor of her house.

The woman was of medium height and weight, her hair was cut just above shoulder length and was light brown, her eyes were round and a dark, mysterious shade of brown. She wore heart shaped earrings and a matching necklace, and a pale blue shirt and a darker blue mini-skirt.

"Hello, Sirius Black," she called out to the dog. "Don't worry, you can transform here. I know exactly who you are and what you have done, you're perfectly innocent."

The dog remained a dog no longer; he transformed into a tall man who had meaningful deep eyes. Eyes that showed the years of torture he had been through even more than his grungy prison robes.

"How do you know me?" Sirius half-growled at the woman.

"Won't you come in? It's a long story, and I fear that people may hear. That would be anything but good. And plus, you would probably like to sit down. I can assume you were up late, for it is two in the morning. Don't worry about your hippogriff, he is perfectly safe in the yard until we can find him a better place to rest."

Sirius cautiously walked towards the door of her house. This woman seemed nice enough, and seemed to know quite a bit about him. Sirius wanted to know how, and the only way to find out was to follow her. Sirius followed behind her and into a large kitchen. She pulled out a chair for Sirius, walked over to the stove and hurriedly made two cups of tea in the microwave, and sat down at the table and took a sip of her tea.

"Here, have some tea. You'll need it. This is a bit of an… interesting story, though you probably know the whole thing already. First, let me tell you a bit about myself, because I'm sure your wondering "who is this strange woman telling me about my own life" or something or other to that effect. I'm Mandalisi, and I know just as much about Peter Pettigrew as you do. Also, I graduated from Hogwarts 15 years ago, and have yet to find a _decent_ paying job. I'm 32. Almost _your_ age." She seemed to stress the fact that they were close in age.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, on to you. On my graduation night from Hogwarts, I went to Godric's Hollow to visit a good friend of mine. When I was walking, I saw a small crowd, and I am not exactly fond of crowds, they normally indicate something dreadful. I walked down the alleyway parallel to it. Part of the wall was fairly low, and I could see what was happening fairly well. I saw who I now know to be Peter Pettigrew, and I, of course, saw you. You looked to be on the verge of a break-down and Peter was drawing his wand, and before he turned it onto the crowd, he sliced off his own finger."

"I saw him kill those Muggles with a single curse. You drew your wand and it looked as if you had killed the people that were laying in the street. Peter turned into the rat that he is and disappeared down the sewer. Of course, the ministry arrested you, and no one would listen to my protest. I _was_ only 17 at the time. The evidence all pointed at you, and I must admit, it was a fairly well planned set-up." Mandalisi finished her story and calmly took a sip of tea.

Sirius sat bewildered. This woman knew everything about his life. He had no idea to say to something like this and he pondered the thought as he took a sip of tea. Only one thing sounded right.

"Thank you."

"Thank you? For what, I merely tell the truth. Though, I wish the truth were enough to get the ministry off of your back but for now I can let you have a few days of freedom. You can stay here at my house. I can tell just by looking at you that you haven't slept or eaten properly in days."' Mandalisi smiled warmly at Sirius.

"Well, well thank you, but I really must go. I am on a mission for Dumbledore."

"Sirius, come on. You are going to drop dead if you don't have a few days rest. Whatever you are doing is going to have to wait." Mandalisi looked at Sirius stubbornly. She strangely reminded him of Molly Weasley without her red hair. There were no more doubts about it, Sirius would have to stay whether he wanted to or not.

"Now, Sirius, there is a bathroom down the hall. It's the first door on the left. You need to have a shower. Towels are in the bathroom under the sink, and in the closet there is a bathrobe along with some other clothes that my ex so _kindly _left behind, but aside form that, you can use them. You can use anything else in the bathroom that you would like. When your finished with your shower, you can come and eat. I hope you like pasta salad, because that's about all I have." Said Mandalisi and she smiled a bit.

"Thank you" Sirius said again for lack of thought. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom.

Mandalisi was getting out dishes when Sirius walked out of the bathroom. She almost dropped the cup she was holding. Sirius Black looked like a whole new person. Somehow, Sirius looked considerably taller, and much more handsome. Fifteen layers of dirt can really do some oded things to a person.

"Come and sit down. The pasta salad is ready. Wow, you look... _fantastic_." To Mandalisi, this felt like an extremely awkward first date, but Sirius could be nothing but grateful.


End file.
